


Kenny

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Everyone Is Gay, Ficlet, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, One Shot, Time Skips, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, parsepositive, supportive parents, trans!kent parson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: He’s 9 years old when he first says his name.“Mom?”“Hmm?”“What was my name gonna be? If I was a boy?”“Kent. Why do you ask, honey?” His mom replies, her back to him at the stove.“Kent?” He says, wrinkling his nose. “That’s an old person name.”“We were gonna call you Kenny until you grew into it, honey.” His mom smiled, turning around to face him at the kitchen table.“I can live with Kenny,” Kent says, returning to his homework.





	Kenny

**Author's Note:**

> this verse has no transphobia because i just want kent to be happy okay  
> beta'd by ricekrispyjoints

He’s 9 years old when he first says his name.

“Mom?”

“Hmm?”

“What was my name gonna be? If I was a boy?”

“Kent. Why do you ask, honey?” His mom replies, her back to him at the stove.

“Kent?” He says, wrinkling his nose. “That’s an old person name.”

“We were gonna call you Kenny until you grew into it, honey.” His mom smiled, turning around to face him at the kitchen table.

“I can live with Kenny,” Kent says, returning to his homework.

His mom watches him for a moment then returns to making dinner.

~

His parents enroll them in family therapy because, they explain, they love and support him but they need help with how to do that. He quickly adds his therapist to his list of favorite adults for how  _ normal _ she treats him.

Kenny gets language to talk about himself to add to his name.

“We’re so proud of you, son,” his dad says after, clapping Kenny on the shoulder.

“And we love you so much, Kenny,” his mom adds.

Kenny grins the entire way home.

~

“Hi, I’m Kent Parson,” he introduces himself to his new teammate.

“Jack. Jack Zimmerman,” he replies. Kent resists the urge to roll his eyes. He knows who Jack Zimmerman is.

“You can call me Kenny, though,” he continues.

“Alright, Kenny,” Jack smiles.

Kenny smiles back and hopes Jack can’t hear how fast his heart is beating in his chest at the sound of his name on Jack’s lips.

~

When he introduces himself to his new teammates on the Aces, he says his name is Kent.

He only has to glare daggers at two people who try to nickname him Kenny before the team gets the idea.

They settle on Parse instead.

~

“Kenny?”

The name stabs into him and twists.

“Hey Jack,” he plays it cool, adding a charming smile when Jack just stares at him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jack finally says.

“Can’t I come see my old friend?” Kent tries to smooth over.

“Kenny—“

“It’s Kent, now,” Kent snaps a little.

“Kent,” Jack amends. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Kent frowns.

“Thought you’d lighten up, living in a frat house,” Kent replies coolly. “Guess some things never change.”

Jack’s face briefly registers shock and then settles into anger.

“Fuck you, Kenny,” Jack hisses, then turns and stalks upstairs.

Kent tries not to watch him.

He tries not to.

But his name is echoing in his head.  _ Fuck you, Kenny. Fuck you, Kenny. Kenny. Kenny. Kenny. _

Kent does another shot.

~

The first time Alexei calls him Kenny, they’re making out slow and sweet on the couch,

“So good for me, Kenny,” he says, and Kent starts hyperventilating.

After Alexei has helped him breath regularly again, he murmurs, “котенок, what’s wrong?”

“Nobody calls me that,” Kent says after a moment. “Not since—“

“Shhhh,” Alexei croons, “Is okay, котенок, I not use it.”

Kent grips his boyfriend harder. “You can, if you want,” he says finally.

“You are wanting me to call you—“ Alexei asks, not quite saying the name.

“Kenny,” Kent says, taking another deep, purposeful breath. Alexei rubs his back.

“Okay, Kenny,” he says gently, “But you’ll always be my котенок first.”

Kent smiles. “Okay, Lyosha.”

**Author's Note:**

> котенок = kotjonok (or kotyonok) meaning kitten  
> I'm on tumblr at willdexpoindexter


End file.
